Don't Know Why
by Kazuya Kujikawa
Summary: Hinata akan tinggal di Sunagakure, dan bersekolah disana bersama seorang iblis. Akankah hari - hari Hinata akan indah? Ataukah sebaliknya? Read and Review please. Warning Inside.
1. Chapter 1

Moshi - moshi minna-san ^^ *senyum tanpa dosa*  
>saya author nista gatau diri bkin fic baru nih,<br>qiqiqi  
>padahal belum ngelanjutin fic yang kemarin :p<br>gomen nee..  
>Nanti saya lanjutin deh..<br>Hohoho *timpuked*  
>semoga suka sama fic nista baru ini .<p>

Disclaimer : Naruto masi punya Mas ku, Masashi Kishimoto (re: Mas ashi Kishimoto)

warning : GAJE, OOC, NISTA, CACAD, EYD GA BERATURAN, ANCUR, JELEK, DLL .

**Don't Know Why..**

"A-PA?" Teriak seorang gadis berambut indigo ditengah-tengah acara sarapannya dengan keluarga Hyuuga. Matanya membelalak tak percaya, bibirnya bergetar, mukanya memucat, sungguh dramatis keadaan sang heiress Hyuuga itu di pagi ini. "Tou-san gak seriuskan?" Ada sedikit harapan di hatinya agar perkataan Tou-san-nya tidak serius.

"Tidak, ayah serius Hina-chan!" Ujar sang ayah sembari menyuapkan sesendok semen nasi goreng ke mulutnya *di gampar Hiashi-sama*.

"Tapi Tou-san, aku kan perempuan.." Gadis bermata lavender a.k.a Hinata itu masih berusaha agar sang ayah tidak benar - benar serius dengan keputusannya .

"Sudahlah Hina-chan, dia anak baik kok, dia tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padamu, dia akan menjagamu, ayah kenal baik keluarganya, sangat malah.." Penjelasan Tou-san barusan seolah melempar Hinata ke Black Hole. Hanabi yang sedari tadi ada di meja makan cuma asyik makan tanpa mau mendengarkan sedikitpun percakapan antara kakak dan ayahnya.

"Baiklah, Tou-san berangkat dulu, ayo Hana-chan!" Hanabi mengikuti sang ayah, Hinata kembali sendirian.

Gadis bermata lavender itu baru saja lulus junior highschool. Ia memikirkan keputusan ayahnya untuk membiarkannya sekolah di Sunagakure. Luar kota. Yeah. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, ayahnya menyuruh Hinata untuk tinggal dengan seorang pria yang sama sekali tak Hinata kenal, mereka memang seumuran, tapi, tinggal satu atap dengan seorang pria ? Hellaw? Gak asik banget kan?

Dengan terpaksa gadis indigo itu memasukkan bajunya ke dalam koper, karena besok dia akan berangkat ke Suna, Hinata tidak punya kuasa untuk menolak perintah sang ayah. Bagaimanapun inginnya dia menentang, tetap saja Hinata tidak mengambil handphone-nya, ia mulai mengetikkan sesuatu.

* * *

><p>From : Hinata-chan<br>To : Sakura-chan

Sakura-chan, besok aku berangkat ke Suna, aku pasti akan merindukanmu,  
>sampaikan salamku pada Tenten-chan juga Ino-chan ya..<br>Jaa~

* * *

><p>Lalu ia mengirimkan pesan singkat itu, setelah terkirim, ia melemparkan handphone-nya ke ranjang berukuran king size-nya. Iapun merebahkan badannya, matanya menatap langit - langit kamar, tangannya menarik sebuah guling.<br>'Membosankan' batinnya berteriak. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari tidurnya, berjalan ke meja belajar lalu mengambil laptopnya, dan kembali ke ranjang, dinyalakannya laptop itu, dan mulai menjelajah di mbah Google.

Karena bosan, akhirnya Hinata membuka twitternya dan facebooknya, berharap ada seseorang yang bisa diajak ngobrol.

"Heh! Yang online tidak ku kenal semua, huh!" Gumam Hinata kecewa. Gadis itu masih memainkan jarinya. "Ada permintaan pertemanan ya, siapa?"

Hinata mencari tahu, ia menatap aneh pada layar laptopnya.  
>"Dewa Pasir ? Siapa? Apa aku kenal?" Batin Hinata berteriak. Lalu gadis itu tetap menerima pertemanannya. Dan ternyata, teman barunya itu sedang on. Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya.<p>

'Halo'

1 detik

1 menit

10 menit 

Tak ada balasan, Hinata sebal, sang Dewa Pasir memakai poto guci pasir sehingga Hinata tidak dapat mengetahui wajahnya. Tapi, tetap saja Hinata jengkel.  
>Karena masih tidak ada balasan, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk log out.<p>

Hinata menutup kembali laptopnya, dan ia terpejam. Tidur. Untuk selamanya. *upss* *ditendang Hinata*

0o0

Hinata baru saja mendarat di Sunagakure International Airport. Dia mencari - cari papan nama yang bertuliskan namanya, tapi tak ada satupun papan yang bertuliskan namanya, Hinata sedikit ragu, tapi, dia tetap berjalan keluar bandara. Ia tak tau tepatnya dimana rumah yang dimaksudkan ayahnya, ayah bilang, seseorang akan menjemputku di bandara, tapi, tadi, tak ada satu orangpun yang mengangkat papan nama bertuliskan namanya.  
>Hinata menyetop taksi.<br>"Mau kemana, Nona?" Tanya sang supir. Hinata bingung. Dia sama sekali tidak tau kota ini.  
>"Ehm.. Aku.. Err.. A-aku ingin ke.. Ehm.. Ke Restoran Italia!" Jawab Hinata sekenanya. Untungnya Hinata tidak membawa koper, karena barang - barangnya sudah dikirim terlebih dahulu. Taksi berwarna kuning itu melesat meninggalkan bandara.<p>

"Kau akan kubunuh jika gadis itu hilang!" Teriak seseorang dari telepon genggam milik seorang pria berambut merah.

"Iya, iya, aku baru saja tiba di bandara!" Ujar pria itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa? Baru tiba? Sekarang jam berapa, hah?"

"Jam 10.28"

"Kau terlambat 28 menit, Garaa-chan!"

"Hanya 28 menit, kan? Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!"

"Sudahlah! Cepat! Kau menemukannya tidak! Tou-san menanyakannya terus nih!"

"Tidak"

"Apa?"

"Ya, aku tidak menemukannya!"

"Oh, bagus sekali Garaa-chan, Tou-san akan membunuh kita!"

"Sebenarnya anak Tou-san itu siapa sih? Kita atau gadis itu?"

"Masalahnya, gadis itu tanggung jawab Tou-san selama dia di kota ini, baka!"

"Lalu? Apa peduliku?"

"GARAAA-CHAN!"

"Baik baik, aku akan mencarinya"

tut...

Telepon terputus, pria berambut merah a.k.a Garaa itu melesat meninggalkan bandara setelah ia tetap tak menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya.

Garaa sebenarnya malas jika disuruh hal menyusahkan seperti ini, tapi, karena itu perintah langsung ayahnya pada dirinya dan Kankuro-kakanya Garaa mau gak mau, terpaksa gak terpaksa harus melaksanakan perintahnya, atau Tou-san-nya akan mencabut semua izinnya.

Garaa mengitari kota Sunagakure, mencari sosok gadis berambut indigo bermata lavender.

Hinata memesan satu loyang pizza Italia jumbo, tanpa jamur. Hinata mengambil handphone-nya. Dan melihat 2 pesan masuk.

* * *

><p>From : Sakura-chan<br>To : Hinata-chan

Hina-chan! Kau jahat! Kau pergi tanpa mengizinkan kami mengucapkan salam perpisahan!  
>Liburan, kami akan main kesana!<br>Ingat ya!

* * *

><p>Hinata tersenyum membaca pesan itu.<br>'Maaf Sakura-chan, aku tidak sanggup mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan sahabat baikku..' Batin Hinata.

Pesan ke dua.

* * *

><p>From : No Name<br>To : Hinata-chan

Kau dimana ?

* * *

><p>Hinata menyipitkan matanya, dia tau siapa yang mengiriminya pesan itu, pasti seseorang yang harusnya menjemputnya di Bandara. Tapi Hinata sama sekali tak berniat untuk membalasnya. Dia malah meletakkan Handphone-nya diatas meja dan mulai menyatap pizzanya. Baru saja ia akan menyantap pizzanya,<p>

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara berat.

"Eh~" Hinata terkejut bukan main. Dengan terpaksa ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke sosok pria di depannya. Tampan, tanpa ekspresi, auranya hitam, masa depannya suram *ditabok Garaa*, dan dia keren.

"Eh? Apanya yang eh?" Tanya pria di depannya dengan wajah datar.

"G-gomen nee.." Hinata gak jadi makan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo pulang!" Ajak pria itu.

"T-tapi a-aku belum.."

Pria itu langsung menarik lengan Hinata dan mengambil handphone Hinata yang tadi di atas meja. Pria itu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Hinata. Dengan terpaksa gadis itupun menurut. Garaa melesatkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata - rata. Hinata yang memang selalu menaati peraturan merasa kurang nyaman. Tapi ia tak berani berkomentar apa - apa.

'Apanya yang akan melindungiku? Rasanya dia akan membunuhku!' Umpat Hinata dalam hati.

Mereka memasuki kawasan Sabaku Mansion. Bak istana, tempat itu sangat mewah dan besar. Hinata terkagum - kagum melihatnya.  
>"Tou-san ku ingin bertemu denganmu!" Ujar pria yang sampai sekarang tidak diketahui oleh Hinata.<p>

SKIP TIME

Setelah pertemuan antara Hinata dan Presdir Sabaku Production selesai, Pria yang sedari tadi menunggunya diluar membawa Hinata pulang ke'rumah mereka'.

"Ehm.. A-ano.. K-kenapa kita tidak ti-tinggal dengan ke-keluargamu saja?" Tanya Hinata tanpa menoleh ke arah pria yang menyetir disampingnya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Pancing Garaa.

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada gadis lugu seperti dirimu!"

"Na-nani?"

"Tenang sajalah!"

"Eh?" Hinata terpaku di tempat. Memikirkan perkataan Garaa barusan. Tapi otaknya mentok untuk hal yang seperti itu.

"Kita sampai!" Ujar Garaa ketika mereka tiba di depan rumah mewah bergaya eropa bercat putih dan memiliki 2 lantai. Terdapat sebuah kolam renang di halaman samping rumah itu. Mereka memasuki gerbang rumah itu. Hinata terpesona dengan rumah itu.

"Itu kamarmu! Dan ini kamarku! Barang - barangmu sudah tersusun rapi disana!" Ujar pria itu yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Hinata juga masuk ke kamarnya.

0o0

Terang telah menghilang, gelap kini datang, cahaya bulan membuat malam ini terasa indah. Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya.  
>'Ahh.. Aku ketiduran..' Batin Hinata. Ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya, atau mungkin, mandi. Seselesainya, iapun turun ke ruang tengah dan mendapati pria itu sedang menonton berita terkini.<p>

Dengan ragu, Hinata berjalan mendekatinya, namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk di sofa terdekat, ia malah melesat ke dapur, pura - pura mengambil air minum.

"Hey! Tidak usah pura - pura, duduk saja!" Ujar pria itu saat Hinata melewatinya untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Eh~" Hinata berblushing ria. Ia langsung tertunduk seolah palu besar telah menimpanya.

"Cepat!" Ujar sang pria lagi. Hinata menurut.

"A-ano.. Ki-kita belum kenalan.." Jleb. Pisau tajam menusuk hatinya. Beraninya ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Kenalan? Kenalan itu seperti apa?" Tanya pria itu. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah tampan pria itu lalu tertunduk lagi karena wajahnya memerah.

"A-apa k-kau tidak ta-tahu ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hey! Kau itu tidak sopan! Tatap aku! Kau kan sedang bicara padaku!" Ujar pria itu selalu tanpa ekspresi.

"Go-gomen nee.. A-aku memang se-seperti i-ini.." Ujar Hinata.  
>"Kau.. Hinata Hyuuga kan?" Ujar pria itu sambil menyentuh dagu Hinata dan membuat Hinata menatap matanya, jantung<p>

Hinata gak karuan, wajahnya bak kepiting rebus. 'Rasanya ingin pingsan' Batin Hinata berteriak.

"I-iya.." Jawab Hinata.

"Aku Sabaku No Garaa.. Kau boleh panggil aku Garaa!"

Sungguh, Hinata tak sanggup lagi. Garaa masih memegang dagunya. Gadis mungil itupun pingsan seketika.

"Gadis yang menarik"  
>Senyum iblis tersimpul diwajah Garaa.<p>

0o0

Kicauan burung menyambut Hinata pagi itu. Kepalanya terasa berat, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya, betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat sesosok pria berambut merah tengah tersenyum jahil menatapnya. Kedua alis Hinata menyatu, lalu dalam hitungan detik Hinata membelalakan matanya.

"A-apa yang ka-kau la-lakukan di ka-kamarku Ga-garaa-san ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau tidak ingat yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya Garaa, senyum iblis menghiasinya.

"Me-memangnya a-apa ya-yang te-terjadi?" Hinata takut dan bingung.

"Kau pingsan."

"Nani?"

"Kau pingsan. Itu saja."

Garaa beranjak pergi. Hinata masih terbengong.

"Mandilah. Setelah itu kita sarapan!" Ujar Garaa sebelum menutup pintu.

Selesai gadis indigo itu mandi, ia berjalan ke meja makan. Sosok pria berambut merah itu tengah asyik dengan psp nya, makanan sudah tersaji rapi di meja makan. Hinata berjalan mendekatinya.

"A-apa se-semua i-ini ka-kau ya-yang masak?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"Pembantu."

"Eh~ ku pi-pikir disini ti-tidak ada pem-bantu.."

"Mereka segera pulang setelah selesai! Jadi, dirumah ini hanya ada kau dan aku."

Blush. Hinata merona.

Tak ada sepatah katapun terucap selama acara sarapan itu berlangsung. Setelah mereka selesai, Hinata merapikan piring dan berniat mencucinya.

"Tidak usah dicuci."

"Ta-tapi a-aku.."

"Kubilang TIDAK USAH! Aku tidak suka jika ada yang MEMBANTAHKU! Ingat itu!"

'Nani? Kenapa dia marah? Aneh sekali orang ini!' Batin Hinata kesal.

"Aku mau pergi! Besok kita akan mulai sekolah!"

Garaa meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dirumah. Membosankan. Hinata menonton dvd yang ada di rak dekat tv.

0o0

Sudah larut malam, Garaa belum juga pulang. Hinata sedikit khawatir, ia takut dirumah sendirian. Berkali - kali dilihatnya jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.55. Sebentar lagi tepat tengah malam, padahal besok sekolah, tapi jam segini dia belum pulang.

Gadis indigo itu masih duduk di depan tv menanti sang empunya rumah pulang. Tak lama kemudian sebuah lamborghini merah memasuki pekarangan rumah, Hinata segera berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

Cklek..

Sesosok pria berambut merah memakai jeans hitam dan kaus putih berdiri di depan Hinata dalam keadaan 'berantakan' pria itu akan jatuh, jika Hinata tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Garaa-san.." Panggil Hinata. Yang dipanggil diam saja. Hinata membopoh Garaa membawanya kekamar.

"Sepertinya dia mabuk, dia bau alkohol dan.. Err.. Parfum wanita.." Ujar Hinata, gadis mungil itu menyelimuti iblis di depannya. Hinata berniat akan meninggalkan pria di depannya itu, tapi tangan kekar menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Hinata yg sedang dalam keadaan yang tak seimbang langsung jatuh menimpa tubuh Garaa.

Sesosok pria berambut merah memakai jeans hitam dan kaus putih berdiri di depan Hinata dalam keadaan 'berantakan' pria itu akan jatuh, jika Hinata tidak dengan sigap menangkapnya.

"Garaa-san.." Panggil Hinata. Yang dipanggil diam saja. Hinata membopoh Garaa membawanya kekamar.

"Sepertinya dia mabuk, dia bau alkohol dan.. Err.. Parfum wanita.." Ujar Hinata, gadis mungil itu menyelimuti iblis di depannya. Hinata berniat akan meninggalkan pria di depannya itu, tapi tangan kekar menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Hinata yg sedang dalam keadaan yang tak seimbang langsung jatuh menimpa tubuh Garaa.

Hinata yang blushing langsung pingsan di tempat.

oOo

Sinar matahari menyusup masuk ke dalam kamar Garaa, menerpa wajah Hinata.

Gadis cantik ini membuka matanya perlahan, dirasakannya sesuatu yang ganjil. Disadarinya bila sebuah tangan memeluknya dari belakang.

"HUAAAAAAA !" Teriak Hinata.

"Apa sih? Pagi - pagi sudah berisik begini!" Garaa masih memeluk Hinata. Bahkan makin erat.

"Le-lepaskan Garaa-san!" Ujar Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau." Ujar Garaa sambil tersenyum.

TBC

Kyaa.. .  
>selesai juga..<br>Qiqiqi  
>Gimana?<br>Keep or delete ?  
>REVIEW ya!<br>Arigatou^^


	2. Chapter 2

Haiiii...

Maaf yaa.. Update-nya lama banget... .

*di keroyok readers*

Maaf yaa.. Nama Gaara salah nulis T.T

makasih atas perbaikan dari kalian :*

Oke, aku mau bales ripyuu dulu~

**uchihyuu nagisa** : wah.. wah., suka sama Gaara yang jail ya.. Hihihi *ngelus-ngelus dagu*

**Hina bee lover ** : yoyoyoyo.. siip deh~

**Uchiateme** : siiip.. arigatou atas dukungannya :)

**hime Keiyra** : Arigatou :*

**chocolatess** : iya T.T gomen nee~ saya ngetik di hape soalnya, pas mindahin agak ribet u,u

**Vipris ** : siippp~ Arigatou :*

**Orari Hinata** : iya iya T.T gomen nee~ makasih atas perbaikannya :*

**Mayraa ** : Huaaaaaaa... Gomen senpai.. *bungkuk-bungkuk* makasi atas perbaiksnnya.. :*

**Yuki ** : yo :*

**AyameHyuga ** : eeehhh~ jangan banting kepala ke meja~ mending ke batu *?"* hihihi.. kidding :)

**Merai Alixya Kudo** : Hmmm.. nakal gak ya~ hahaha :D

**gaahina 4ever ** : arigatou :*

**Akasuna Riasy Uchihyuu** : arigatou :*

seneng eh banyak yang ripyuu.. arigatou minna-san :****

Oke.. Let's read this story~

Disclaimer : Masashi own Naruto. Not me. Never.

Warning : Gajeness, Abal, Miss typo (s), Gak Nyambung, OC, OOC, Aneh, Nista, Cacad, EYD gak bearturan, Jelek, dll.

**Don't Know Why**

**Chapter 2**

"Ga-gaara.. Aku mohon.." Tubuh Hinata bergetar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sedangkan Gaara, ia memejamkan matanya menghirup aroma tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Hinata mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi justru membuat pelukan Gaara padanya semakin erat.

"Jangan coba-coba melepas pelukanku, atau kau takkan pernah kulepas." Ujar Gaara datar. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah atas perlakuan makhluk dibelakangnya.

'Oh.. Kami-sama.. Jangan lebih dari ini.. Aku mohon' Ujar Hinata dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ta-tapi, kita akan terlambat ke sekolah.." Ujar Hinata agak takut.

"Kau takut telat, eh?" Ujar Gaara enteng.

"Te-tentu saja.. Kita kan seorang siswa, pasti akan dihukum jika terlambat.."

"Tak akan. Dan tak akan pernah."

"Heh?" Hinata terbengong-bengong.

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_become so tired so much more aware_

_I' becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

Handphone Gaara berdering, Hinata bernafas lega saat Gaara melepas pelukannya, pria bertato Ai itu bangkit dan meraih ponselnya. Hinata tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu, gadis indigo itupun segera bangun dan berlari keluar kamar Gaara. Gaara menyeringai tipis melihatnya.

"Halo." Sapa Gaara.

"Kau ini! Cepat kesekolah!" Teriak seseorang diseberang sana.

"Ya. Aku akan sampai beberapa menit lagi. Kau, mengganggu pagiku." Ujar Gaara.

Gaara langsung menutup teleponnya, dia segera menuju kamar mandi.

oOo

Hinata sudah siap dengan seragamnya dan duduk manis di meja makan saat Gaara menuruni anak tangga. Hinata bkushing melihat Gaara memandang ke arahnya, gadis itu tidak berani menatap pria berambut merah yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Gaara menatap ke arah Hinata tanpa ekspresi, dan duduk di depan si gadis. Gadis di depannya hanya makan roti sambil menunduk.

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Gaara datar. Hinata menggeleng. Gaara bodoh. Tidak sadarkah dia dengan apa yang tadi dia lakukan?

"Lantas, kenapa kau bertingkah laku seperti itu?" Tanya Gaara lagi. Lagi-lagi Hinata menggeleng.

"Hm. Aku tidak lapar. Ayo berangkat." Gaara beranjak dari duduknya. Hinata mengikuti Gaara dari belakang.

Gaara mengeluarkan motor ninja merahnya. Hinata sedikit bingung, biasanya kan Gaara bawa mobil, kenapa sekarang malah ngerluarin motor?

"Aku bosan. Aku ingin mengendarai motorku. Tidak masalah bukan?" Tanya Gaara.

"Te-tentu saja." Yah, mau gimana lagi, Hinata kan numpang, masih mending di kasih tumpangan, gak ada hak lah buat nolak mau dianter pake apaan, seklipun itu pake getek.

"Naik." Ujar Gaara yang terdengar sebagai perintah oleh Hinata.

Hinata pun naik. Gaara langsung meng-gas motornya dengan cepat. Hinata hampir aja nyungsep ke belakang, untung refleksnya bagus, Hinata masih sempet narik seragamnya Gaara, dan lebih beruntungnya seragamnya Gaara dibuat oleh Kakek Jiraiya, itu lohh, desainer yang nyaingin Irfan Gunawan, masa seragam aja pake desainer segala, kurang kerjaan banget. *apasih gapenting*. bek to de stori.

Gaara memarkirkan motornya, Hinata memandang sekolah barunya dengan mata berbinar-binar, bagaimana tidak, sekolah berstandar Internasional itu benar-benar berkualitas dan berfasilitas tinggi. Taman, kantin, tempat parkir, lapangan basket, sepak bola, kolam renang, perpustakaan, ekstrakulikuler yang disediakan pun begitu banyak, sekolah ini benar-benar mewah. Sangat malah. Sekolah yang terdiri dari 4 gedung itu benar-benar sekolah impian bagi seluruh siswa di negeri sakura ini. Hinata masih terdiam ditempat, mengamati sekolah barunya, menunggu Gaara.

"Mengagumkan ya?" Ujar Gaara yang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Hinata.

"E-eh.. I-iya.." Hinata sedikit terkejut. Gaara hanya menyeringai lalu berjalan mendahului Hinata. Terlihat beberapa anak, berbisik-bisik sambil mrlirik ke arah mereka.

"Kau tidak mau masuk ke sekolah? Ingin bolos?" Tanya Gaara setelah di dapatinya gadis lavender itu tidak ada di sampingnya. Hinata berlari kecil menghampiri Gaara. Lalu mereka berjalan memasuki koridor sekolah.

Sekolah ini memang benar-benar mewah, lihat saja dindingnya, begitu indah, berbagai lukisan terpajang disana, lantainya, benar-benar mengagumkan. Jika diperhatikan, sepertinya hanya anak-anak kalangan tertentu yang bisa bersekolah disini. Sebelumnya Hinata telah diberitahu Gaara, mereka berbeda kelas. Jadi, Hinata harus bisa beradaptasi sendiri. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Gaara memutar knop pintu.

"Ga-gaara.. Itu tidak sop-" Kata-kata Hinata terhenti ketika Gaara membuka pintu berwarna merah marun itu.

"Gaara.. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, ketuk dulu sebelum masuk." Ujar seorang wanita tua yang sedang duduk dikursinya sambil mengamati beberapa lembar kertas yang digenggamnya tanpa menoleh ke arah kami sedikitpun.

"Hn. Aku hanya mengantarnya. Aku ke kelas duluan." Ujarnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan dunia. *ehh maksdunya meninggalkan Hinata dan wanita tua itu.

"O-ohayou gozaimasu." Sapa Hinata malu-malu. Wanita itu berhenti dari aktifitasnya, lalu mengamati Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari kalau dirinya diamati, menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" Tanya wanita itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Gadis manis." Ujar si wanita sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Sebentar." Wanita itu mengangkat gagang telepon di mejanya, lalu menekan beberapa nomor. Hinata hanya berdiri mematung di depan mejanya. Tak lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan menampilkan sesosok pria berambut raven bermata onyx yang menawan. Hinata sempat tersihir oleh ketampanan pria itu. Bagi gadis normal manapun, mereka akan berteriak gembira bila melihat sosok malaikat satu itu.

Wanita itu menutup teleponnya, dan beralih pandang ke pria itu.

"Anda memanggil saya?"

"Ya. Sasuke. Dia adalah siswa pindahan dari Konoha. Dia akan mejadi salah satu warga kelasmu." Ujar si wanita itu, sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Aku hanya tersenyum kaku.

oOo

"Perkenalkan namamu." Ujar Sasuke pada Hinata yang kini berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ha-hai.. Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku pindahan dari Konoha International Highschool." Ujar Hinata sedikit malu-malu.

"Kau duduk disebelah Temari. Temari angkat tanganmu." Gadis blonde yang duduk dipojok kanan dekat jendela mengangkat tangannya, lalu tersenyum ke arah Hinata, gadis indigo itu pun balas tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hai. Temari." Ujarnya sambil menyosorkan tangannya saat Hinata duduk tepat disebelahnya.

"Hinata." Sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Wali kelas kita tampan bukan? Hihihi." Ledek Temari sambil menyikut Hinata.

"Hahaha. Kau bisa saja." Hinata tertawa pelan.

Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan hikmat. Bel jam istirahatpun berbunyi. Hinata masih duduk di kelas. Ia tidak menyiapkan bento karena insiden tadi pagi.

"Kau tidak mau ke kantin Hinata?" Tanya Temari seraya tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Mereka berjalan beriringan ke kantin. Mereka mengambil kursi di dekat jendela sebelah kanan.

"Kau mau pesan apa Hinata?" Tanya Temari.

"Hmm.. Aku mau bakso dan jus jeruk saja.." Sahut Hinata.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar ya," Ujar Temari. Hinata mengamati anak-anak disekitar. Tak lama Temari datang dengan membawa 2 mangkuk bakso dan 2 gelas jus jeruk.

"Kau lihat apa Hinata?" Tanya Temari yang sukses membuat Hinata terkejut.

"A-ano.. Tidak.." Ujar Hinata secara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Hmm.. Kau lihat pria yang duduk di pojok sana?"

"Ya.. Kenapa dia?"

"Dia adalah pria yang sangat tertutup, tapi dia sangat pintar.. Dia itu salah satu cowok populer di sekolah ini, banyak gadis yang ingin mendekatinya, tapi tak pernah berhasil."

"Sepertinya dia sekelas dengan kita ya?"

"Ya. Dia duduk di pojok juga. Entah kenapa, sepertinya ia senang sekali mojok." Ujar Temari sambil sweatdrop. "Lalu, kau lihat gadis yang duduk di meja dekat pintu masuk?"

"Ya.. Yang cantik itu kan?"

"Cantik sih, tapi... Lihat saja, sebentar lagi kau akan tahu.."

"Hey! Kalau jalan pakai mata dong! Rambutku ini sedang menjalani perawatan yang gajimu takkan cukup untuk menggantinya!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang, saat seorang pelayan tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruk di kepalanya.

"Wow.. Galak amat ya.." Hinata geleng-geleng.

"Dan kau tau? Dia termasuk siswa populer disekolah ini."

"Pasti mereka kaya-kaya ya?"

"Hemm.. Tidak juga sih.. Kadang mereka populer karena otak mereka yang cerdas."

"Begitu.."

"Kau tau.. Ada satu hal yang lupa aku beritahu kan padamu.. Disekolah ini ada 8 siswa populer."

Temari dan Hinata kini duduk di meja belajar di kamar Temari. Sepulang sekolah Temari mengajak Hinata untuk berkunjung kerumahnya. Temari membuka laptopnya, Temari kemudian berkutat dengan laptopnya, tak lama bunyi mesin print menggema di kamar Temari.

"Ini. Daftar 8 siswa populer di sekolah kita." Ujar Temari sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas ke Hinata.

Hinata membaca kertas tersebut.

**8. Fuhitsu Kanagawa**. Putri bungsu dari Walikota Suna. Gadis dengan postur tubuh tinggi ini merupakan salah satu model yang sedang naik daun di jepang. Tidak cuma berbakat di bidang modelling, gadis canti ini juga memiliki suara emas.

**7. Sawaki Kudo**. Pria bertubuh tegap ini merupakan atlit judo disekolah. Berkali-kali ia membawa nama baik sekolah ketingkat Nasional. Dia bukan berasal dari darah bangsawan, namun tetap menjadi siswa populer karena prestasinya.

**6. Yuuka Hwang**. Gadis berdarah Korea, Jepang ini merupakan salah satu murid berbakat disekolah, lukisan yang dia buat sangat luar biasa. Berkali-kali lukisannya masuk ke lomba tingkat International.

**5. Aburame Shino**. Pria misterius ini berhasil masuk ke dalam jajaran anak populer karena sifatnya yang misterius. Darimana dia berasal, tidak ada yang tahu.

**4. Kiba Inuzuka**. Berasal dari keluarga ningrat, walau begitu prestasinya disekolah sangat bagus. Sangat tertutup, dan banyak gadis yang mengejarnya.

**3. Rifuka Hiruma**. Ayahnya adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Sunagakure.

**2. Hyuuga Hinata**. Marga Hyuuga, siapa yang mengenalnya? Keluarga yang menduduki peringkat kedua terkaya di Konoha. Gadis yang memiliki paras cantik ini patut masuk ke dalam urutan siswa terpopuler disekolah, walau dia adalah siswa pindahan.

**1. Sabaku No Gaara**. No comment for this person, or you will die.

"Waaa... Kau langsung masuk ke urutan kedua!" Teriak Temari. Hinata hanya tersenyum hambar. Hinata masih tak percaya kalau urutan pertama diduduki oleh Gaara. Dan deskripsi mengenai dirinya, sangat tidak adil.

"Hey! Kenapa terus memperhatikan foto Gaara? Naksir?" Ledek Temari.

"Ah.. Ti-tidak kok, hanya heran saja.." Ujar Hinata.

"Dia, adalah pria tertampan, terdingin, dan paling menakutkan disekolah."

"A-apa?"

"Sifatnya tempramental terkadang,"

"Oh."

"Kudengar, dia sedang dekat dengan si Fuka."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam sekarang, dan Hinata belum mengabari orang rumah. Hinata segera pamit. Temari menawarkan diri untuk mengantar, tapi Hinata menolak.

Hinata berjalan sendirian menuju halte bus, jalanan sangat sepi malam itu, bulan dan bintangpun tak menampakkan sinarnya, angin berhembus begitu kencang, menyapu kulit halus Hinata. Dingin. Gadis mungil ini duduk sendirian di halte bus.

"Tersesat nona?" Tanya seseorang.

TBC

Yehehehe. Chapter 2 Update. Maap kelamaan~

*ditimpuk ban bekas*

Maap juga kao pendek~

*dilempar kaleng dan botol bekas*

REVIEW PLEASE :)


End file.
